


Missed sXcenes

by French_Linguist



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Smut, Vanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Linguist/pseuds/French_Linguist
Summary: This is going to be a series of what I imagine could have been the E-rated missed scenes.I’ll always add the link to the episode recap on Youtube so you can situate the scene and the context easier (if you want to).A huge thanks to my kind proof-reader: conspicuously_empty for doing the bad job!I hope you’ll enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conspicuously_empty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/gifts).



> I’ve read a lot of amazing FanFic about their 1st night together, so I’ll skip directly to the 2nd night. Set after Episode from 16 November 2017.  
> https://youtu.be/RYm1AS3LMOs

Vanessa had tried her best to forget all about Charity. It had been an ill-advised one off. And even if she was still struggling to understand her own sexuality, it had certainly been helpful to make her understand that she was definitely not straight. Charity Dingle was obviously not the person she would have chosen to make her feel what she had been denying to herself for decades. But on reflection, it was undeniably better than letting something happen with Rhona as it surely would have meant the end of their friendship. At least, Charity wasn’t a friend. She didn’t even have any kind of liking for her. There was nothing to lose. Except dignity.

But on this Thursday morning, when she entered the Woolpack and plonked herself on a stool close to the counter with no sight of the landlady, she couldn’t stop herself from feeling disappointed.

‘Is Charity not helping you out?’

‘When is she ever useful?’ her cousin retorted. 

Chas wasn’t the only one to be in a mood today. Paddy wasn’t himself and Rhona was in need of a friendly shoulder to cry on… After trying to cheer her colleague up, she made her way out of the bar. As she was engrossed in thought, she involuntarily jostled the blonde landlady who came to a halt and looked at her with a cocky smile. The reaction of her body at the sight of Charity was of excitement but her mind immediately recovered and before she could prevent herself she was already attacking.

‘Careful!’ Vanessa protested.

‘Hey, where you running off to?’ Charity questioned the vet who wasn’t buckling.

‘What business is that of yours?’

‘You know when you get stroppy your nose twitches,’ the taller woman mocked with a grin that was clearly meant to let Vanessa know that she couldn’t fool her. She made a short pause and added, suggestively, raising an eyebrow ‘It’s very cute.’

‘I’ll get very cute if you don’t get out of my way,’ Vanessa growled.

Deciding it was enough teasing, Charity gave way to Vanessa.

\------------------------------

A few hours later, Vanessa was back at the Woolpack, having changed her coat for her blue raincoat. She approached the counter where Charity hastened to meet her.

‘I’m sorry about before. You know, winding you up,’ Charity offered, unusually nervous as she fumbled with one of the coasters.

Surprised by a semblance of apology coming from the blonde Dingle, the incredulous vet bitterly snapped ‘Isn’t that what you do?’

But what’s bred in the bone will come out in the flesh and all of a sudden Charity was back on track.

‘I do a lot of things. I’m free later if you want me to fill you in.’

Vanessa turned her head to Rhona’s table to avoid Charity’s eyes and hide the blush she could feel appear on her cheeks. With one sentence, the barmaid had been able to ruin all her resolve to keep safely away from her. If she was honest with herself, she was desperately craving Charity’s attention. However, she did the only thing she could and retreated to an utterly boring conversation with Rhona revolving exclusively around Paddy and the feelings her colleague still had for him. 

Today Charity was in hunting mode though. Vanessa was the prey she had chosen and she was determined not to let her escape. Her mischievous brain had already come up with a plan to capture her target.

She approached the two doctors’ table, stopped next to Vanessa, left hand resting on her chair’s backrest.

‘Sorry Ness, I just wanted to remind you that this is a pub. And people usually pop in for a drink. Or it’s what they pretend to do so they can ogle the staff,’ she winked at Vanessa, leant forward displaying her cleavage and switched to her most seductive tone ‘So what can I get you, babe?’

Vanessa’s eyes were inevitably drawn to the landlady’s chest. The boldness she was exhibiting was making her all the more attractive. Vanessa rapidly pulled herself together. She was absolutely not letting herself being dragged into the barmaid’s mind games. Trying to sound as indifferent as possible, she just placed her order.

‘Pint please.’

Pleased by the vet’s reaction, Charity teasingly trailed her hand from the chair across the vet’s back up to the nape of her neck where she applied a little bit of pressure. It was just enough to annihilate the last remnant of self-protection instinct that Vanessa had been fought for so painfully. She retreated to the bar and swiftly pulled the pint.

Oblivious to the landlady’s assaults, Rhona used the interruption to excuse herself. As soon as she disappeared from the room, Charity dashed across the pub. She purposefully bent down to place the beer on the table, locking eyes with Vanessa. She slowly dragged her forefinger, damp from the contact with the glass, along the shorter woman’s throat who instantly responded by pressing forward into the touch, mesmerized as green eyes mentally undressed her. Charity’s lips almost grazed Vanessa’s as they made their way to her ear.

‘I’m done in 20 minutes. I’ll leave the backdoor open.’ She paused a couple of seconds before continuing ‘My offer to fill you in still applies.’ She straightened up and swiftly returned behind the counter.

Vanessa had absolutely no time to react as Rhona came back from the loo.

‘I’m sorry Ness, but I’m not really in the mood for another drink. I’d rather go back home. I hope you don’t mind.’

‘Don’t worry. I’m fine. I’m not planning to stay long either. I’m just finishing this one and I’ll be on my way. See you tomorrow.’

‘Thanks. See you then.’ Rhona was already out and Vanessa glanced at her watch: eighteen minutes left.

Charity observed as Vanessa was fighting to act as normal as possible. She didn’t turn around for one moment to look across the bar at Charity. Her left wrist was lying on her lap, eyes riveted by the movement of the hands of her watch. From time to time, she lifted her glass to have a swig of beer.

Suddenly, Vanessa heard Charity’s voice greeting Chas.

‘I’m off. All the punters are served and there are only 2 tables left to pay. See you tomorrow, babe.’

‘Enjoy your night off, Charity. See you.’

Vanessa’s heart was racing as doubts started to appear. What if Charity only wanted to fool with her and didn’t intend to let her in? What if the backdoor was actually closed? She rapidly shook her fears off, determined to find out the truth. If Charity had only been teasing her, she needed to know, so she could finally move on. And if, on the contrary, she just wanted her in her bed, Vanessa was eager to offer herself to the gorgeous blonde. Maybe this was the only way she could eventually get her out of her system. 

Or not…

She knocked back the rest of the pint and rushed out of the pub forgetting her coat in her haste.

\------------------------------

When she arrived at the door of the house, she grabbed the knob, took a deep breath and eventually pushed against the door. When it opened, she felt relieved for a few seconds, but nerves hit as soon as she stepped into the hallway.

She made her way to the living room. Charity was sitting on the couch, head tipped back, arms spread wide. When the landlady felt the vet’s presence, a grin appeared on her face. She stood up, took a few steps in Vanessa’s direction stopping where the smaller woman could almost feel Charity against her.

‘Welcome to my lair, babe,’ Charity joked as she tried to lighten the atmosphere. But Vanessa was still on the defensive.

‘It’s not as if I had never been here’. 

‘True. It’s more like you were too afraid to come back and face the Big, Bad She-wolf.’ Charity was pushing Vanessa’s buttons. 

‘And I’m supposed to be the scared lost sheep of the tale?’

‘You can be whatever you want, babe. But if you’re asking for my opinion, I’m more into some other kind of outfits…’ 

Vanessa rolled her eyes at Charity’s provocations. She wanted this woman in a way she didn’t remember having desired anyone else in her whole life. However, it was just about sex she needed to be reassured that the landlady had no agenda and wouldn’t use it to humiliate her again.

‘What do you want from me Charity?’

‘I thought it was pretty obvious, didn’t I? But if you need a clear explanation, so be it.’ Charity raised her right hand to Vanessa’s shoulder and gently brushed her knuckles along her arm until she reached the back of her hand where she paused. Her eyes entranced the vet as she continued talking. ‘My only plan is to take you upstairs, remove all those layers from your body and make you cry my name until your voice is hoarse.’

Vanessa went speechless, overwhelmed by such a prospect. 

‘Cat got your tongue? It’s a pity. I had been thinking about a couple of ways you could have made use of it…’

Here was Charity in all her splendour: self-confident, cocky, provocative, seductress. And irresistible. So enticing that Vanessa felt irreversibly drawn to the landlady.

‘Is this your way to tell me you’ve been thinking about me?’ 

‘Probably not as much as you’ve been thinking about me, but maybe a little bit, yeah. After all you’ve turned out to be far more interesting than you seemed.’

Vanessa frowned at Charity’s bluntness. She was so right. She had been thinking much more about her than she would ever admit. At least, the landlady was confirming that it hadn’t been a one-way interest.

‘Come on, Ness. I’ve got eyes. I’ve seen the way you’ve been slobbering over me every time you’ve been visiting the Woolpack.’

Vanessa instantaneously blushed at realising she hadn’t been as discreet as she had intended. It suddenly became clear to the vet that the main reason Charity had been after her all those weeks since their first encounter was because she taken for granted. She was perfectly aware that sooner or later, Vanessa would fall into her bed again.

‘Like you’ve not been trying to get my attention’ the vet replied. 

‘Oh, it seems to me I’ve got your complete attention right now.’ Charity brought her hands to Vanessa’s small back, inclined her head and slowly pulled Vanessa into a very soft and dizzying kiss. She wanted so much more than just the graze of Charity’s lips over hers. The palms of her hands started to fondle Charity’s abdomen across her orange blouse, fingertips slightly brushing the underside of the other woman’s breast. 

Charity broke the kiss and stares at her, a huge smirk adorning her face.

‘Told you, didn’t I?’ 

Vanessa looked up at Charity, incomprehension in her bright, blue eyes. 

Charity continued with her most sensual tone. ‘That there would be a next time. Couldn’t stay away from the best shag of your life, could you?’ 

‘Not half presumptuous!’

‘Come on Ness! You don’t have to pretend with me. I’m pretty sure I still have the nail marks you left on my back as you were coming,’

‘I’m sor…’ Charity silenced Vanessa pressing her index finger over her lips, pushing her hips against Vanessa’s.

‘It’s OK, babe. It heals. Moreover, it feels like a service medal. I’m definitely not one to decline an award. Proper little soldier me!’ She squeezed up a bit more and planted a kiss over her finger, her mouth almost touching Vanessa’s. ‘I bet you’ve been pleasuring yourself thinking about me. Shame you never popped in.’

The vet narrowed her eyes. How could Charity read so easily through her?

‘Don’t need to answer. Your guilty face speaks for itself’ she continued as her eyes ran up and down over Vanessa’s body. She brought her mouth to the vet’s ear, her breasts purposefully pressed against the smaller woman’s whose hands automatically reached Charity’s hips. ‘I find it flattering’.

Vanessa closed her eyes in an attempt to slow down the wave of arousal flooding her. She was unable to mislead Charity who didn’t need more to keep going.

‘Might have been thinking about this body during my alone adult time too…’ Charity insisted, her forefingers grazing up and down at Vanessa’s arms.

The vet’s body shivered at those words, goose bumps forming under Charity’s touch. She had hoped Charity might have felt some kind of attraction to her but listening the hot blonde admitting it swept away the last piece of resentment.

‘But I like to be pragmatic. So what’s the point in resigning oneself to a fantasy when you can make it real? And I can make your fantasies come true, Ness. All your fantasies… and I bet you have quite a few.’

Vanessa seemed unsure what to say. Luckily, the landlady could clearly see the lust burning in her eyes. She resolved to take a step further and without losing eye contact slid her left hand into Vanessa’s still buttoned trousers, under her knickers and slightly rubbed 2 digits collecting through the wetness that had pooled between her legs.

‘I think this proves my point,’ Charity winked showing Vanessa her glistening fingertips stepping back towards the couch observing her.

Vanessa was taken aback. How did she dare? How could she forgive this outrageous behaviour? Charity had no right to dangle the perspective of relieving her needs in front of her and just recant the second after, leaving her abandoned in the middle of the living-room.

‘How much do you want me, Ness? How much do you crave my touch?’

‘If you weren’t still fully dressed, you would know.’

‘Yeah… But I am. So… how will you show me how badly you want me then?’

Something changed in Vanessa at the moment she realised Charity was offering her to take the reins. She removed her shirt and trousers as she closed the distance between them. She seized Charity’s left hand and steered it towards her crotch, rubbing it against her drenched underwear. The landlady bit at Vanessa’s earlobe to muffle her moan of appreciation.

‘Does this answer your question?’

‘Nearly, yeah…’ She pushed aside the annoying fabric and started to tease Vanessa’s entrance with her middle finger. ‘Let me just make one more verification’. 

She slowly slid her digit inside Vanessa whose eyes closed at the sensation of Charity finally penetrating her. ‘You’re so open, Ness!’ Charity delicately slid back out and added a second finger pushing stronger deep inside Vanessa.

‘Yes!’ The vet grabbed at the hem of Charity’s blouse as the taller blonde started to move up and down between her legs.

‘You like it, babe?’

‘Yes.’

‘Good,’ she unexpectedly stilled her fingers deep inside. ‘My wrist’s aching, babe. You know… all those pints pulling. If you want to come, you’re just gonna have to work for it now.’ 

The vet was so worked up she wouldn’t have been able to stop even if she had been ordered to. Charity softly pulled on Vanessa’s front wall and dragged her down onto the couch. The smaller woman willingly straddled the barmaid and gripped the edge of the sofa. Charity looped her free arm around her back and unclasped her bra.

‘I want to see the way they move while you’re riding my fingers.’

Vanessa cupped Charity’s face and slightly tilted her head downwards.

‘Look down if you want a proper sight.’

The vet hoisted herself on her knees revealing Charity’s shining fingers before to slowly slide down again. She repeated the manoeuvre a few more times, in slow motion, until her body ached for a faster tempo. She started to rock her hips furiously over Charity’s lap searching for the best angle. 

The barmaid moved her free hand under Vanessa’s knickers and grabbed her left buttock spreading her wider so she could easily push in a third finger.

‘Yes, Charity! So… so good,’ 

‘Keep going, Ness. Just remember, I want to hear you screaming my name when you come.’

Vanessa was close to her climax. Her forehead fell against Charity’s who was revelling in the view of her hand being voraciously engulfed and spewed back between the Vet’s legs.

‘Charity! So close! Yes!’

The barmaid decided to take on a more active role using her thumb to rub the vet’s clit. She lifted her head up, a playful smile on her face.

‘Come on, Ness. Let your rainbow wings drive you up to cloud nine.’

Each thrust was sending an electric charge of pleasure through Vanessa’s veins. Charity imperceptibly grimaced with pain as Vanessa’s muscles began to clench rhythmically around her knuckles. She could have sworn that she saw bolts of lightning briefly illuminating her bright blue eyes.

‘I’m coming! Charity! Yesss… So damn long…’

As soon as the last tremble of her orgasm faded away, her sweaty body went still. The landlady carefully removed her fingers and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. Vanessa left Charity’s lap and leant back against the couch.

‘Take all the time you need,’ Charity rose from the sofa. She circled the pile of clothes on the floor and reached the kettle on the kitchen counter. ‘I’d offer you a brew but you surely have better things to do.’

Vanessa was surprised by Charity’s detached tone. She was probably expecting her to take the French leave again. To be fair, Vanessa hadn’t even thought about her own intentions until now. She got on her feet and joined the barmaid in the kitchen, her hand fumbling under the orange blouse, hard nipples pressed against Charity’s back.

‘What about you?’ 

The landlady dropped the kettle in the sink.

‘Me?’

‘You,’ Vanessa’s hands slipped under her bra. ‘Don’t you want me to…’ she stumbled over the words, embarrassed by her own desires. ‘I’d like to…’ she pressed her mouth against Charity’s ear and exhaled the end of her will. How could she blush at something if it was inaudible?

Charity turned around and pulled Vanessa into a deep and hot kiss.

‘Fuck the brew and fuck me instead.’

Vanessa pushed the other woman against the counter. When her lips were about to make contact with Charity’s, she felt hot palms pushing her shoulders away.

‘Hold on, Babe. Chas could come in.’

‘Are you kidding me?’ The vet’s eyes widened. ‘You’ve let me wander around your living room, bare naked, and have…’ she pointed out at the sofa, ‘you know, knowing anyone could come upon us?’

‘Have what Ness? Sex? A bloody mind-blowing orgasm?’ She mocked.

Vanessa turned away, faintly annoyed with Charity’s ability to verbalise what she was unable to express. She gathered her clothes and surreptitiously glanced over her shoulder.

‘What are you waiting for?’ She rejoined impatiently. ‘Upstairs?’ 

Charity extended her hand indicating the way to the stairs.

‘Ladies first.’

\------------------------------

Vanessa was the first to enter the twilit room. She heard the scraping of a match behind her and Charity’s shadow set ablaze over the wall. She observed it approaching gracefully and come to a halt next to her as her arms were freed from the garments she carried.

‘You won’t need this.’ A finger tugged at the hem of her knickers and the silhouette plunged, dragging the item along with her. She slowly resurfaced leaving a track of wet kisses from her ankles up to her neck just to vanish again into Vanessa’s inky figure.

When she reappeared in front of her, the vet was enraptured by the offering before her eyes. Bare skin covered in dancing golden shadows. Charity grabbed her inert hands and placed them over her burning breasts.

‘I hope you don’t mind I made myself comfortable,’ the Charity grinned. 

Vanessa smiled back and shoved her down onto the bed. 

‘You did right. I hope you’re comfortable enough now.’

Charity nodded in agreement as Vanessa knelt down onto the floor.

‘Good,’ she pulled Charity’s legs apart catching sight of the glistening arousal that had formed over her folds. She felt the urge to taste the transparent liquid torturing her and swooped down on the landlady, capturing her clit between her lips, immediately brushing the tip of her tongue over it. The sensation of Charity’s obvious desire hardening in response to her ministrations was intoxicating. She slowly moved down to her entrance, eager to devour all the moist flesh on display.

Vanessa’s fingers curved, her nails digging into the Charity’s thighs, fighting to hold back the wildest instincts. 

‘Never try to control yourself, Babe.’ Charity purred and pushed the vet’s hands down along her legs as rosy lines formed over her skin.

Instantaneously, Vanessa pushed her tongue deeper as she reversed the movement of her nails.

‘God! You’re a fast learner, babe!’ 

Vanessa grazed her teeth back up to Charity’s clit looping her tongue around it. Charity’s moans were becoming louder and louder as she sped up the motions. 

‘Make me come with your tongue, Ness. Just like that.’ The landlady propped up on her elbows and grabbed at her partner’s neck as the first tremors of her orgasm appeared.

‘Right here. Faster Ness, faster!’

Seconds and minutes became one in Vanessa’s giddy mind as Charity started to shiver erratically over the bed. When she eventually stilled, the tiny blonde abandoned the warmth of Charity’s crotch and collapsed onto the bed. Her jaw was aching, but she couldn’t resist the need to kiss the other woman passionately.

‘Very good kisser. I should’ve known you’d be good at using your tongue for other purposes.’

A shy blush coloured the vet’s cheeks at the praise.

‘Want to stay for the night?’

The silence her proposition was received with caused Charity’s forehead to frown.

‘Charity, it’s not me running off. But I’ve got to go for Johnny at my Dad’s,’ Vanessa paused unsure if to continue or not. ‘But maybe we could, I mean, only if you want to…’

Charity had no intention to wait patiently for Vanessa to form a coherent sentence. She turned around and opened the drawer of the bedside table extracting a little brown notepad and a burgundy pen stamped with the name of some brewery that she handed her.

‘Why don’t you first write your number? And maybe… only if I want to... I can give you a booty call sometime,’ the landlady smirked. 

Vanessa snatched the items, wrote the eleven digits inside the front cover and dropped it on the floor instead of returning it to the outstretched arm.

‘I can’t stay for the night. But I’ve got thirty minutes left.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the episode from 22 November 2017.  
> Vanessa receives a message from Charity to come over…  
> My take on what might have happened BEFORE and AFTER this message.  
> This chapter is related to the previous one but can be read independently. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0a4c3_aw7Ao&t=51s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thaks to conspicuously_empty for betaing this chapter again!!!

It had been almost a week since she had relapsed in this unwise affair with Charity Dingle. Vanessa was unsure that the term _affair_ was the most appropriate to describe what was going on between the two of them. Probably not. But anything related to Charity Dingle was highly and utterly inappropriate.

In all this time, she hadn’t interacted with Charity except for the glances from over the bar which the landlady threw at her every time she stepped into the Woolpack. They made her stomach clench. Charity had remained surprisingly discreet. Too discreet. No flirtatious commentary. No concealed brush of her fingers over her shivering skin. No beckoning invitation for a much-needed quickie in the back.

This Wednesday wasn’t supposed to be any different. The same routine as always. The early alarm clock, shower, clothes, Johnny, breakfast, nursery and a long day at the clinic. As she was consulting the plan for the day, she heard her phone beep. She took it from her bag and an unknown number appeared with a message:

‘ _Brain-twister_ ’

The sender was online.

‘… … …’

‘ _Guess who I am?_ ’

‘… … …’

‘ _First clue_ ’

Vanessa was curious to know who was texting her. After a few seconds, a blurred picture appeared on her screen. She tapped on it to load the image and a brown dot materialised on a creamy background. Whatever it was, it made her interest wane as she got convinced it was a mistake and that she wasn’t the recipient of the message. She discarded the device on her desk, put her green coat on and decidedly took charge of her first patient: a poor cat with a tumour to remove. 

After a couple of hours of a very delicate but successful surgery, she left the young Siamese to recover from the anaesthesia. As she came back to her office and sat down to write the operative report, she noticed her phone blinking on the desk. She unlocked it to find a message from her dad about some lost dog and another one from the same unknown sender.

‘ _Second clue_ ’

She rotated the device to try to figure out what the attached panoramic format image showed. This time, it was a black and white picture. Both half were divided by a wavy line. The lower part was black and the upper one grey. Whoever it was, she really had no time to piece together their geometric jigsaw. 

She chose to ignore it but for some odd reason didn’t delete it. She dialled Frank’s number to get some more information about the lost dog and offered to meet him to collect the poor animal. It was the perfect excuse to get some fresh air after the surgery. The paperwork could wait.

She found Frank enjoying a walk with Megan, Eliza and the pet in question. They were the perfect picture of a happy family. Against her better judgement, the wedding planner had eventually accepted to keep the dog. At least until they could find his owner. And judging by Frank’s excitement, Vanessa could predict that it would be easy for her father to convince Megan to make of Tip a permanent member of the family in the case he had been abandoned. After some chat with the smitten couple, Frank handed her the lead over to take Tip to the clinic for a complete check-up.

Back at the clinic, she lifted Tip onto the examination table. After a brief visual observation, a smile spread across her face. Contrary to her dad’s conviction, Tip was definitely a female. She proceeded with the examination. As neglected as the poor animal had been, it was perfectly healthy. She thoroughly scanned every inch of its skin but she didn’t detect a chip.

A soft voice behind her shoulder startled her.

‘Who’s our new patient?’ Rhona interrogated.

‘You scared me to death!’ Vanessa complained as she turned around, facing her friend.

‘Sorry, that wasn’t my intention,’ her friend apologised.

‘My dad found her this morning. The poor little thing was abandoned. No chip, no care… Sadly, the same story as usual,’ Vanessa lamented.

‘It’s something we’ll never get used to. But it seems this one is gonna find a new family,’ she said, trying to comfort Vanessa.

‘Hopefully.’

Both women were interrupted by Vanessa’s phone. The blonde delved her hand into her pocket expecting to read about her father. Nevertheless, what was expecting her turned out to be far more interesting.

‘ _Third clue_ ’

When the new picture appeared, she felt an uncontrollable flush of excitement colouring her cheeks. She immediately understood that there hadn’t been any mistake and that she was the person who this game was addressed to.

She was gaping at the solution of the riddle shamelessly displayed in front of her eyes. The two previous fragments she had received were now fitting perfectly together in a new picture taken from a wider angle that revealed a generous cleavage in a plain black bra with the beauty marks she had been kissing only a few days ago.

‘Is everything okay?’

Vanessa shook her lustful thoughts away and painfully directed her eyes towards the voice.

‘Oh, yes. Just my dad asking me about Tip.’

‘Tip?’ Rhona laughed.

‘I know. It’s a terrible name!’

‘Well, it seems that Tip might have found a new family then,’ Rhona smiled. ‘Anyway, I’ve got to go to Mr Lewis’ farm. I hope tomorrow you’ll have good news to give me about our little friend.’

‘I hope so. Bye Rhona.’

‘See you.’

The moment Rhona disappeared from the examination room, Vanessa looked back at her mobile. After admiring the picture for a while, she copied the number to the directory and typed the name of its owner: ‘Charity Dingle’.

Vanessa was disturbed again by a knock at the door.

‘May we?’

Vanessa looked up at the door and invited Megan and Eliza to come in.

‘Of course! I’ve just finished with Tip. You’ll be happy to know she’s perfectly fine.’

‘She? I thought it… Atishoo! Atishoo!’ Megan was unable to end what she aimed to say, stopped by a sneezing attack.

‘Megan?’

‘Yes, Love.’

‘When did you start sneezing?’

‘Er… Yesterday. Why?’

‘Because it’s quite a coincidence you only sneeze when you’re around Tip,’ the vet answered.

‘Oh! Right. You think I might be allergic?’

Vanessa nodded. 

‘Come on. Let’s give my father the bad news.’

When they met Frank again, Vanessa took it on herself to inform her father not only about Tip’s condition but about Megan’s incompatibility with any dog too. For someone who had already imagined himself adopting the pet, the news dampened his enthusiasm and at the same time he had difficulties coping with the idea of sending the animal to the dog shelter. 

A ring in her coat pocket distracted Vanessa for a few seconds. After having ignored her for almost a week, Charity Dingle had decided this Wednesday was the perfect day to break her silence.

‘I want to see you, come over tonight.’

The prospect of another encounter with the landlady stimulated her. Maybe sometimes the happy ever after could happen with the most unexpected companion. What if Jai was the best option for Tip? It would be the perfect solution for Eliza too.

Her idea was warmly welcomed by Frank and Megan and she took advantage of their happy mood to ask them to have Johnny for the night.

‘Of course, Teenie. You know how much Eliza loves to play with him,’ Frank willingly accepted.

‘Thanks! What about if I bring him at six?’

‘Perfect!’

‘I should go pack his bag then. See you later.’

The vet rushed to Tug Ghyll. She first prepared her son’s backpack for his sleepover at Megan’s with his granddad before to have a shower. As she climbed the stairs, she sent a short message to Charity, determined not to show the landlady how desperate she was to meet her.

‘Ok. Free at 6’00.’

Just when she turned on the hot water, she received the emoji of a thumb up as Charity’s confirmation.

\------------------------------

Vanessa was about to ring the bell when the door opened and two hands grabbed the lapels of her coat pulling her inside the house. 

‘You made me wait,’ Charity reproached her, her breath so close against her face that Vanessa could feel each exhalation tickling her cheek.

‘Johnny didn’t let…’ Vanessa’s attempt to justify herself was silenced by Charity’s teeth sinking into the flesh of her lower lip.

‘I didn’t ask for explanations,’ her voice was dizzyingly husky. ‘I didn’t invite you for a chit-chat.’

‘What did you invite me for then?’ Vanessa asked coyly.

The question made Charity’s face light up. She loved to play. And Vanessa was surprisingly a very entertaining game partner.

‘If you’ve been able to find out who was sending those messages, I suppose you’ll be able to discover what my intentions are…’

Vanessa abruptly pushed Charity’s shoulders against the wall, keeping at a safe distance from the landlady.

‘To be honest, I’m still not sure I guessed correctly,’ Vanessa teased plunging her hand into her pocket and fiddling inside.

Charity raised an eyebrow, her curiosity piqued by her incapacity to predict Vanessa’s next move. 

‘If you don’t mind, I’d like to make some verification,’ the vet brandished her phone from her coat in Charity’s direction. ‘Take your top off.’

Charity obliged immediately as Vanessa opened the last picture she had received.

‘Let’s see if you are who you pretend to be.’ Vanessa looked carefully at the screen and then at Charity. ‘I don’t know, it could be the same underwear. It’s hard to be sure. Plain black bras are so common.’

‘Excuse me!? A month ago she was deep in the closet and now she’s finicky about lingerie,’ Charity snapped, slightly offended with the comment.

‘I’m just saying that no matter how good the contents are, an attractive packaging never hurts,’ Vanessa playfully smiled. ‘I’ve always been one to enjoy more unwrapping my gifts when they were presented in some shiny paper and big satin ribbons. Should it change according to my sexual orientation?’

‘Suppose not,’ Charity conceded.

‘Good. Now, let me concentrate.’

‘I haven’t got all the night,’ Charity protested trying to snatch the phone from Vanessa who reacted faster.

‘I do.’ 

The vet moved her forefinger forward and grazed the upper beauty mark on Charity’s cleavage, soothing her growing impatience. She brushed her fingertip across her shivering skin, tracing down an imaginary line from a mark to another, her movement synchronised with her thumb on the screen.  
‘This proves your identity. Same constellation on skin and on screen.’

Charity hesitated a moment before answering, caught up in Vanessa: the gentleness of her look, the delicacy of her touch, the softness of her words. She rapidly cleared her mind focusing on her initial motivation for the encounter.

‘Finally! What’s my prize then?’

‘Your prize?’ Vanessa frowned her eyebrows, feigning thinking about something. ‘I’m gonna let you choose between two options: A, You can take me upstairs, B,’ she slowly closed the distance between them and whispered the second choice to Charity’s ear. ‘I can take you right here.’

Charity’s eyes widened at the adventurous proposition. She quickly unbuttoned her trousers and pushed Vanessa’s right hand inside.

‘As you have all the night, why not get started with option B and carry on with option A?’

Vanessa grinned into Charity’s neck. The enticing sensation of wetness covering her fingers was still new. How was it possible she hadn’t been aware that THIS was what she had been longing for her whole life?

‘Changed your tune since the last time. Not afraid that Chas might interrupt us?’ 

Charity hips were already rocking against Vanessa’s palm, her hand steadily grabbing the vet’s wrist.

‘I’ve been needing it for almost a week, haven’t I?’ Charity had left her cousin with the pub overcrowded at the rush hour and knew perfectly well it was almost impossible Chas could walk in on them.

Pleased with the idea of Charity “needing” her, Vanessa curled her fingertips up to allow the landlady to feel more friction. She was grateful for all the layers she hadn’t had time to remove as her coat cushioned the pressure of Charity’s hand around her shoulders.

‘If you were so horny, why didn’t you call earlier?’ Vanessa asked her forehead tilted against charity’s chest, observing with delight the motions of her hand inside Charity’s jeans. An odd combination of laughs and moans left Charity’s throat upon her head.

‘Just found the notebook this morning under the bed. Someone had thrown it away under my bed.’

The realisation that the only reason why Charity hadn’t got in touch earlier was because she hadn’t remember where to look for her phone number suddenly struck Vanessa who pushed vigorously two fingers inside.

‘Yes!’ Charity’s head hit the wall with a thud as she felt Vanessa penetrating her.

The hot liquid running along Vanessa’s fingers accelerated her pulse. With her free hand, she clumsily rolled Charity’s trousers and knickers down to her mid thighs, eager to reveal the golden skin to her avid eyes. Additionally, to the visual benefits, the movements of her hand were not hindered anymore by the fabric of Charity’s garments. Almost inadvertently, Vanessa sped up the pace between Charity’s legs her fingers sliding back and forth inside Charity. The vet felt thankful for the space between the hallway and the pub that muffled Charity’s cries of pleasure, forgetting about the proximity with the entrance door. Any passer-by wouldn’t be granted the same luck as the Woolpack’s punters.

Vanessa’s left hand crept up to Charity’s bra to lower one of the cups, freeing a hard nipple. Hungry to swallow a body whose taste she had been remembering every day, she closed her mouth around the pale brown protrusion. 

‘Harder Ness,’ Charity panted.

Vanessa’s hand willingly responded to Charity’s request.

‘Your mouth too,’ Charity’s voice was hoarse, the words choking on her incipient orgasm ‘Suck me harder.’

Vanessa’s mouth widened, gulping in the swollen breast, her teeth adding more and more pressure.

‘Yes!’ Charity’s breathe was now completely erratic, her lungs projecting sounds of pleasure that were probably breaking through the wooden door to the street at the other side. Vanessa’s fingers were getting progressively squeezed between Charity’s narrowing walls as the landlady reached her peak. 

Vanessa felt two palms grabbing her cheeks forcing her to release Charity’s nipple with a pop, the landlady’s tongue replacing instantaneously the emptiness left by the loss of the breast. Her digits were kept captive between Charity’s legs as her orgasm ebbed away. It was their first kiss since Vanessa had been pulled unceremoniously into the house. A passionate, sonorous, maddening kiss that made Vanessa aware of her own wetness.

Charity’s lips moved away at the same time her muscles unclenched around Vanessa’s finger who slowly slid them out from her core. 

The landlady was still out of breath.

‘What about taking it upstairs for the second act?’

‘Will you eventually be a proper host and offer me to take my coat off?’ Vanessa smugly inquired.

‘Babe, I’m gonna take off much more than your coat…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudo or comment.  
> I'm always available on Twitter @French_Linguist and Tumblr @French-Linguist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after episode from 27th of November of 2017. When Charity asks Debbie to accompany her for some lingerie shopping in town.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWga6iltgV8&list=PLZ0AAlV1pJQZNUd3NfOMOc2VbE8QNjejg&index=35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a long time to upload. I haven't abandoned but I haven't had lot of time to write.  
> As always, thanks to conspicuously_empty for the proofreading job!  
> For my beloved friends Lisa and Hilary.

The lingerie shop was empty this morning. Charity, who didn’t start her shift until late afternoon, had taken the opportunity to visit Hotten determined to carry through the complete overhaul that her underwear drawer needed. She was still slightly disappointed with Debbie’s decision to meet with stupid Tom instead of going on a shopping trip with her. But the extra grand she had managed to squeeze out of Bernice for the Bentley had cheered her up.

Charity had been noticing the unfavourable looks from the shop assistant from across the shop, exasperated with her behaviour. Since her arrival, Charity had applied herself to remove almost all the bras and knickers from their original hangers and mischievously muddled them up.

‘May I help you?’ Charity spun towards the shrill high-pitched voice and looked down at the golden badge pinned on her jacket.

‘Thank you, Margery.’ What a twist of fate, Charity disdainfully thought, to be called Margery. Her parents probably had had great plans for their daughter which she was certain didn’t include selling knickers and bras to ladies willing to spice up their boring sex lives. ‘Actually, some help would be very much appreciated,’ Charity answered exaggerating the most posh accent she could muster.

‘Are you looking for something special?’ Margery asked not hiding her contempt.

‘Yes,’ she confirmed. ‘In fact, I’m looking for something very special, if you know what I mean.’ Charity was beaming.

‘Well, I’ve got a few things that arrived this morning and that could interest you. If you follow me.’

Charity let the shop assistant lead her towards a counter a few yards away and Margery disappeared behind the door at the back. When she came back, she was carrying several transparent bags that she placed on the glass counter in front of Charity whose eyes immediately lightened up.

‘That’s much better,’ the blonde admitted as Margery removed the packaging.

‘Whichever you choose, the gentleman won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.’ Margery encouraged her.

Charity glanced up at her.

‘Men cannot tell silk from cotton!’ Charity coldly replied carefully examining the items. ‘But the lady I’m planning to wear them for will definitely notice the difference when she touches them. She’s very demanding,’ Charity salaciously winked.

The blonde relished in Margery’s reaction who ducked her head and rustled the bags to hide her embarrassment. 

‘I’ll take this one, this one and those as well ,’ Charity gathered the items she had chosen, discarding only two sets which she deemed insufficiently risqué.

‘You mean those ones?’ Margery asked, pointing the highest pile, trying to hide her surprise at the quantity of garments that Charity seemed willing to buy.

‘Exactly!’

‘Maybe you’d like to try them on before.’

‘No,’ Charity declined with assurance. ‘I’m sure they’ll look perfect on me. .’ 

‘Would you need something else?’

‘Yes. Hosiery. What do you have?’

Margery presented Charity a large wicker basket. The landlady delicately felt the different fabrics and placed the smoothest ones with the lingerie she had previously selected. 

‘She’s gonna cost me a fortune, isn’t she?’ Charity rolled her eyes.

‘Well, it’s clear you’ve only chosen finest quality. But considering the number of items you bought I’ve applied a discount,’ Margery almost apologised as she handed her the receipt. In exchange, Charity extracted a wad of fifty pound banknotes from her purse. Except a couple of red notes, Bernice’s money hadn’t lasted long in her possession. 

Margery escorted Charity, who was probably her best client of the month, on her way out and obsequiously held the door.

Now, Charity was ready to take her revenge on Vanessa. How Miss Woolyjumpers had dared to criticise her bra? She was Charity Dingle, for God’s sake! No one in her whole life had ever complained about her underwear, too glad to be granted the privilege to strip her. However, this mouthy vet had brazenly attacked her intimate wardrobe. With the content of her bags, Charity was prepared to force a sweating and panting apology out of Vanessa.

On her way out of Hotten, Charity caught sight of a familiar yellow jacket. The woman who wore it was patiently waiting at a bus stop. An idea germinated in Charity’s head who then parked on the side of the road and jumped out of the vehicle.

‘Hi!’

Vanessa startled at the finger poking into her shoulder and turned around to see who was greeting her.

‘Hi.’ The vet’s features instantly relaxed as she discovered Charity standing in front of her.

‘I’m on my way back to Emmerdale. Fancy a cheeky lift?’ Charity offered pointing at her car. 

‘Why not,’ Vanessa dubiously accepted.

She followed Charity and handed her bags to place on the rear seats. The landlady didn’t want to take the risk of open the boot and allowing Vanessa a peek at her recent purchases. At least, not today.

Charity started the engine and promptly left Hotten. Despite the three previous encounters they had had over the last weeks, she hadn’t really talked with Vanessa since their first night in the cellar.

‘So, what were you doing at the bus stop?’

‘Oh!’ Vanessa was slightly surprised to hear Charity taking an interest in something that had nothing to do with taking her to bed. ‘I had a meeting with a supplier for the clinic and my car’s is at Cain’s for a service. So I had no choice…’

‘That was me thinking you were one of those eco-friendly people,’ Charity playfully insisted on the word friendly. 

‘I am,’ Vanessa countered. ‘But not when I’m loaded up with purchases.’

‘And you usually make a lot of purchases during your meetings?’ Charity playfully questioned.

‘A meeting hardly lasts a whole morning,’ Vanessa smiled looking at Charity’s hands turning the steering wheel, ‘and I wouldn’t waste an opportunity to treat myself as Johnny is at the nursery.’

‘Never lose an opportunity! That’s my rule number one,’ Charity grinned.

‘Well, it seems we have something in common then.’

‘Apart from mind-blowing sex you mean?’ Charity teased, momentarily averting her eyes from the road to look at a blushing Vanessa.

‘Where are you going? That’s not the road to Emmerdale.’

Vanessa had been so engrossed in her observation of Charity that she hadn’t noticed they had abandoned the road to the village a few minutes ago.

‘Shortcut, babe.’

‘Charity, I know every road within a radius of fifteen miles,’ Vanessa faintly protested, ‘and this one doesn’t lead to Emmerdale.’

Vanessa should have felt irritated by Charity’s smug silence. But there was something exciting about everything related to her. Sex with Charity Dingle was wild and adventurous in a way she had never experienced before. Much to her surprise, Charity made her feel comfortable with her own sexuality and she trusted her enough to let her take the lead. 

The car came to a halt in the middle of a field a couple of yards away from the main road. Vanessa looked around. As far as she could see, they were surrounded by vast tracts of land recently ploughed only cut off by the horizon.

Charity rushed out of the vehicle. She opened the rear door and grabbed Vanessa’s bags to hastily throw them in the boot on her way to the passenger side. She opened the door in what could have been considered as a gallant gesture if it hadn’t come from Charity Dingle.

‘What are you waiting for? A formal invitation? Come on! Back seat. Now!’ Charity ordered Vanessa who wasn’t moving.

‘What are you doing?’ Vanessa inquired as Charity tugged her hand urgently and pulled her out of the car. 

‘Don’t worry! I’m not planning on devouring you, Vanessa.’ 

‘Really?’ 

‘Well, maybe I could be persuaded,’ she slammed the door shut and abruptly pressed the vet against the centre pillar of the car. ‘What do you think Ness, would you like me to change my mind and devour you?’ 

Charity could feel Vanessa’s chest under her yellow jacket rapidly rise and fall in anticipation. Vanessa was mesmerised by Charity’s green eyes; just like the first time she had accepted to follow her upstairs at the Woolpack and surrendered to her advances.

‘Tell me Ness, would you want me to?’ Charity whispered, slowly unzipping Vanessa’s coat. 

Unlike the first time, Vanessa didn’t wait for Charity to kiss her. She craned her neck and greedily caught Charity’s bottom lip between her teeth.

Charity’s left hand responded to the invitation. She let go of the zip of her coat, moved her hand down to Vanessa’s crotch, vigorously cupped her sex from the outside of her jeans and roughly pressed into it.

‘That’s what I thought.’ 

The pleasurable friction of the seam dragged a loud moan out of Vanessa’s throat.

‘Do you know why I brought you here?’ 

Vanessa shook her head unable to think clearly about anything else than the hand moving between her legs.

‘I know you’ve had to hold back your cries, babe.’ Vanessa’s head tilted backwards against the roof of the car as Charity’s movements increased. ‘But here, you can be as loud as you need to. Nobody’s gonna hear you.’ Charity revealed.

‘Oh God, yes!’ 

‘Just like this, Ness.’ Charity leant forward and slowly licked up Vanessa’s trembling neck. Her tongue followed its path over the edge of her chin and plunged into Vanessa’s panting mouth. Vanessa’s tongue instinctively reacted to Charity’s. She cupped the back of Charity’s neck with one hand, grabbed her waist with the other and started to squirm in Charity’s palm, eager to hurry her release.

Charity felt the passion escalating as her lover’s tongue started to struggle to keep in step with hers.

‘Inside?’ Charity whispered just above her lips.

‘Yes, please.’

The landlady moved slightly backwards expecting Vanessa to follow her move. However, she stayed stuck to the car, quickly opened her own jeans, grabbed Charity’s hand and shoved it into her underwear.

‘I was inviting you into the car, actually’ Charity quipped. ‘But I’m fine with taking you against it.’

She pressed her body back against Vanessa, bringing her fingers closer to her core. 

‘Inside then.’

Vanessa felt a burst of heat in the pit of her stomach as two fingers parted her and glided up between her walls. 

‘Yes!’ Vanessa shouted to the cloudy sky.

‘That,’ Charity’s hand withdrew before to push back up inside the vet, ‘was quite loud!’ 

‘Wasn’t that…’ Vanessa struggled to finish her sentence, unable to concentrate on anything else but Charity’s fingers progressively building a pace inside her knickers. ‘Wasn’t that what you wanted?’ She finally retorted. 

‘Exactly what I wanted, babe! Let’s add a rule then,’ Charity’s hand faltered. ‘The more I hear you and the louder you are, the faster I’ll make you come.’

Vanessa wrapped her hands tightly around Charity’s shoulders.

‘Why don’t you start giving me some motivation then?’

Charity raised an eyebrow. She curled her fingers against the spot she knew would turn Vanessa crazy and teasingly rubbed it. Small cries immediately left Vanessa’s mouth in response.

‘Am I not motivating you enough?’ 

‘No, no,’ Vanessa tried to control herself ‘you are.’

‘Excuse me?’ Charity slightly turned her head to the left, her ear just an inch apart from Vanessa’s lips.

‘You’re very motivating Charity!’ Vanessa obediently raised her voice to let Charity hear her more clearly.

‘That’s better.’ She spread her fingers and pushed them deeper into the vet.

‘Yes!’ Vanessa shouted.

‘Good girl!’ Charity praised Vanessa as her fingers started to glide in and out between Vanessa’s moist walls. 

‘Keep going!’ Vanessa bit Charity’s earlobe, moaning shamelessly into her ear.

Pleased by her partner’s reaction, Charity pressed her wrist against Vanessa’s clit who relinquished her earlobe to release a guttural scream. 

‘Don’t stop Charity! Don’t stop!’

Charity slid her right hand under Vanessa’s shirt up to one of her breasts. She nimbly lowered the lace cup and picked the hard nipple.

‘I am,’ Vanessa yelled, ‘I am…’ Her legs buckled and Charity pumped harder between her legs, fighting the growing pain in her limb. Driving Vanessa again into a mind-blowing orgasm was absolutely worth it. She owed it to Vanessa for having being so loudly obedient as much as she owed to herself to revel in the wetness and pants that she was dragging out from her. 

Vanessa’s climax deeply reverberated in Charity’s ears. Yeses and invocations of God alternated with shrieks and cries of extreme pleasure. The orgasm that Charity was dragging out of the small blonde was unexpectedly long and intense. 

Vanessa’s hands dropped from Charity’s shoulders and slipped into her back pockets pulling her into a passionate kiss. 

When they finally broke apart, Vanessa slid off the car and opened the rear door. She got comfortable on the back seat without averting her gaze from Charity. 

The landlady granted her this moment of control. This version of Vanessa was amazingly attractive. Rosy cheeks, black eyes, twitching lips. 

The landlady was lost in her own lust until Vanessa pulled the door shut and she heard the click of the activated central locking system. 

‘What the hell are you doing?’ Charity banged on the door.

Vanessa pushed the button to lower the window slightly. 

‘Might have stolen your keys from your pocket.’

‘Yeah, I know that. Thank you very much! Now open the car.’

Vanessa shook her head. Charity’s games had whetted her appetite for some more play. Her only goal right now was to pay Charity back in her own coin. The aim of the game they were about to play was exactly the same: making her partner come as hard as possible. But this time, she was the one who put the rules. 

‘Not yet. Like to play, don’t you?’

‘It depends,’ Charity immediately wavered, curious to know what Vanessa had in mind.

‘Well, I’ve got a game.’

Vanessa stretched out to reach the window button of the driver door and lowered it almost completely.

‘Take your clothes off and leave them on the seat.’

‘What?’ Charity protested. ‘It’s bloody freezing out here!’

‘You should hurry up then.’ Vanessa glanced up to the sky . ‘I think it’s gonna rain.’

Charity raised her chin to confirm the upcoming arrival of grey clouds upon their head. .

‘I promise I’ll warm you up,’ Vanessa encouraged her.

‘It’s in your best interest,’ Charity snarled. 

The mouthy landlady was clearly irritated. Surprisingly, Vanessa wasn’t the reason why she felt this way. She was just the indirect cause. Charity was angry with herself. Angry for letting Vanessa play with her. Angry for not trying to fight, to surrender to her control so easily. And what was even worse, she was deeply excited. 

 

Charity hastened to take her clothes off. She started with her upper garments: shirt and bra and throw them one by one through the window. She unbuttoned her jeans but realised she would need to take off her boots first. She sighed heavily, bent down to remove them and with an expression of disgust trod on a tractor rut where the soil seemed more compact and dry. She tossed her shoes into the car and eventually discarded her trousers and knickers that joined the rest of the pile inside the vehicle. 

She crossed her arms over her breasts and looked down to her feet, toes curling in her socks. 

‘I’m not taking those off as long as I’m not in the car,’ Charity warned.

The scraping noise of the windows being closed made Charity raise her head. As soon as she heard the click alerting her that the car had just been unlocked she leaped to the door and brusquely opened it. 

She ducked her head to get into the car and knelt on the seat, trying not to stain the upholstery while removing her socks soiled with mud.

Vanessa stretched her arm around her to close the door and shelter them from the crisp air.

She softly tugged at Charity’s left leg. ‘I want you to straddle me,’ Vanessa requested, almost shyly.

The shift in Vanessa’s attitude delighted Charity who willingly took back the lead and sat astride the vet.

‘You want a lot of things, Miss Woodfield.’

‘As long as I don’t get a no,’ Vanessa firmly cupped Charity’s buttocks, ‘I might ask for plenty more.’

‘I might feel generous then.’

Charity lowered herself onto Vanessa’s lap whose hands nimbly flew up Charity’s body. Charity’s eyes sparkled with lust at the contact of Vanessa’s bare legs. The landlady had been so concerned about her own clothes that she hadn’t noticed that Vanessa had discarded her lower garments while she was stripping outside. 

Vanessa’s eyes mirrored Charity’s.

‘Your generosity has just been rewarded,’ Vanessa trailed her nails along Charity’s outer thighs, triggering a wave of goose bumps on Charity’s skin. ‘It seemed more fair play to strip a little bit too.’

‘Fair play? And what about your promise to warm me up.’

‘You’re right,’ Vanessa’s arms wrapped around Charity. ‘A promise is a promise.’

‘What are you waiting for then?’

Charity drew Vanessa’s head forward leaving just enough time for the vet to open her mouth and engulf Charity’s breast. As Vanessa broke free from the rough embrace, she pushed Charity’s shoulder against the back of the front seats and trailed her fingertips down along the slope of her body, enjoying the touch of the triangle of short blonde hairs. She kept her greedy partner at a distance palming her breast with her left hand and used the other to circle her clit at a slow pace. Like a dowser, her fingers followed the moist path through her folds to her core.

‘Ride me!’

Vanessa’s fingers penetrated Charity at the same time her left hand fell from her breast to dig into her thigh.

Charity straightened up onto Vanessa’s lap as a spring. She placed her hand back over her breast before she cupped Vanessa’s cheeks and locked eyes with her. She rested her forehead against Vanessa’s and began to placidly roll her hips onto Vanessa’s fingers, the hot breath accompanying her whines settling on Vanessa’s lips. A flash of lightening from the outside revealed renewed tinges of lust in her eyes and the clap of thunder that ensued had the effect of a whip on Charity who arched her back and sped up her movements.

Charity poured her moans into Vanessa’s mouth, both women oblivious to the rain that had started to flow down along the windows. Her own wetness was coating Vanessa’s fingers who twisted her wrist to increase the pressure of her fingertips against Charity’s front wall. 

Outside the rain intensified as Vanessa redoubled the speed of her fingers inside Charity’s sex. Her body lurched forward and backward, making Vanessa’s hand jerk involuntarily between her breasts where she could feel Charity’s heart pulsing under her skin. The landlady clung a little bit tighter to Vanessa’s jaw, drawing a light grimace from the vet that soon disappeared when she felt the muscles of Charity’s sex starting to clench rhythmically in tandem with the drops hitting the roof. The final thick deluge of Charity’s pleasure covered Vanessa’s fingers as her hips slowly came to a halt.

Charity’s lips met Vanessa’s in a soft caress. 

‘What a ride!’ Charity complimented the beaming vet, not letting go her fingers from between her dripping thighs.

‘Thank you. I needed it too.’

‘What?’ Charity raised an eyebrow. ‘A lift?’

‘Of course not! I didn’t need anyone for that.’ She nudged Charity’s shoulder. ‘I was talking about the sex.’

‘Well, it’s something you can do on your own too.’

Vanessa rolled her eyes. 

‘I know that!’ Vanessa snorted. ‘Believe me! Since Johnny, I know it too well. It’s just so much better when it’s with an actual human being.’

‘Are you calling me human?’ Charity frowned.

‘Aren’t you? What’s your species then?’

‘What a question Ness! I’m a superhuman, me!’ Charity leant forward and lowered her voice. ‘And do you know what my superpower is?’ 

Vanessa shook her head as Charity slid her hand down between them.

‘I have the power to make you wet.’

Vanessa’s breath hitched.

‘As right as you are, I can’t,’ she gulped, ‘Rhona’s waiting for me.’

Charity patted Vanessa’s pants for her phone.

‘Call her,’ she shew the device to Vanessa, keeping it in her own hand. ‘Say you’ll be late.’

‘I might need my other hand for that.’

‘I don’t think it is really necessary,’ Charity lifted herself. ‘But if it helps you.’ She grasped Vanessa’s wrist to stop her from moving away just yet, purposely clenched around her fingers once more before slowly extracting them from her core.

Vanessa struggled to unlock the screen with her left hand. She opened the directory and pressed Rhona’s name.

‘Good girl,’ Charity praised her. She delicately brought Vanessa’s hand up to her mouth and licked Vanessa’s two moist digits. ‘I’d rather taste you.’ 

‘Ness? Ness? Is it you?’

Vanessa grabbed the phone from Charity and tried to focus on the call.

‘Hi Rhona,’ Charity took a fistful of Vanessa’s shirt, separating her from the backrest. ‘Yes,’ Vanessa nodded towards Charity as the landlady guided her body down onto the seat, her head landing on her discarded jeans and white knickers. ‘It’s me.’ Charity moved from Vanessa’s lap and knelt next to her on the seat, Vanessa instinctively raised her feet onto the couch and curved her legs, giving Charity full access. ‘I’m not feeling well and…’ her voice caught in her throat as Charity bent down and moved her tongue from her core up to her clit.

‘Yes, it’s the throat. I thought I would feel better but I think I should better stay at home.’

She winced as Charity’s teeth grazed her swollen nub. Charity raised her head waiting for Vanessa to end the call.

‘Thanks, Rhona. Bye.’

Vanessa dropped the device onto the floor and used both hands to guide Charity’s head back between her legs.

‘Keep going. And this time, don’t stop please.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still available on Tumblr: @French-Linguist and mainly on Twitter: @French_Linguist  
> Come and visit!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments please!!!


End file.
